Screens
General Information The game will have 5 screen, a title screen, options screen, exit game screen, main game screen and pause menu screen. Title Screen *Dimensions are 1024x768 pixels. *The game's title is a banner whose center is located at half the screen's width and 1/4 of the screen's height, from the top, and has dimensions of 800x250 pixels. *Player options for this screen are new game, game options and exit game. *The top of new game appears at half the height of the screen and there is a 20 pixel separation vertically between each option. All options are centered horizontally and the text box for each option will have dimensions of 150x75 pixels. *Selecting new game will immediately begin the game. *Selecting options will bring up the options screen. *Selecting exit game will bring up the exit game screen. *The copyright label appears at the bottom right corner of the screen, with dimensions of 200x50, with the right and bottom sides of the text box snapped against the right and bottom sides of the screen. *The fonts and background image used for the title screen are yet to be determined. Options Screen *Will contain various options for modifying how the game plays. *Dimensions will be 1024x768 pixels. *All options on this screen will start centered horizontally and vertically, with a 20 pixel separation between each option vertically. *Options will be: master volume control. *Fonts and other options yet to be finalized. Exit Game Screen *Dmensions are 1024x768 pixels. *Text appears centered horizontally and vertically that reads "Do you really want to exit the game? (Y/N)". *If the player presses the Y button, the game will exit. *If the player presses the N button, the game will revert to the previous screen (either the title screen or the pause menu). *The text box dimensions will be 120x75 pixels. *Font yet to be determined. Main Game Screen General *This is where the player will spend the majority of their time playing the game. *Dimensions are 1024x768 pixels. *This screen will feature the player character, enemies, interactable objects, etc. *More information about this screen can be found in the Gameplay section of the GDD. HUD *The HUD will display all the pertinent information the player needs to know in order to make informed decisions about where to proceed in the game. *Starting from the bottom center of the screen, centered horizontally and 5% of the screen height from the bottom, a 300x30 pixel bar, colored green, will indicate the player's radiation level. Centered horizontally and vertically within this bar, a text field will display the numerical values of current radiation and max radiation in the form of "xx / yy", meaning "xx radiation remaining out of yy radiation maximum". *Starting 5% of the screen width from the left of the screen, and 5% of the screen height from the bottom, a series of icons 30x30 pixels, with 20 pixel spacing in between them, will indicate the current special abilities the player has found. The icons will appear in the order that the player discovered the abilities in. The currently selected special ability will be indicated with a 40x40 pixel navy blue background behind it. *Starting 5% of the screen width from the right of the screen, and 5% of the screen height from the bottom, a series of icons 30x30 pixels, with 20 pixel spacing in between them, will indicate the current buffs and state of each buff that the player has found. All buffs will be displayed from the start of the game, in order from right to left: Potency, Half-Life, Persistence. The color of each buff as the player discovers power-ups to upgrade them will be as such: gray, green, yellow, red. *In the top right corner of the screen, starting 5% of the screen width from the right and 5% of the screen height from the top, will be a 75x50 pixel text field, which measures, in pixels, the player's current depth within the maze. Pause Menu Screen *Dimensions are 1024x768 pixels. *This screen will be the same as the title screen, except with the new game option removed.